Once Upon A Hogwarts Teacher
by bucktooth22
Summary: Castiel is in love. Dean is too. But they're both idjits. They have to keep Sam alive in the mean time as he competes as Hogwart's champion in the Tri Wizard tournament. Destiel Sabriel HP AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Castiel didn't associate with the other teachers or other people for that matter, unless they were his students. He would eat alone somewhere quiet on the grounds before returning to his designated area for teaching. He had gone here as a student and spent most of his time alone in his hufflepuff dorm. After graduating he had been taken on as a teacher by the headmaster, Chuck. He looked up at the sky, trying to gauge the time by the slowly setting sun. Dinner would begin soon. They would light all the candles in the building until "lights out" was called. This was a dinner he was, unfortunately, expected to be at. It wasn't just any dinner, it was the Yule ball. His students, the ones that came to his Care of Magical Creatures class would be dressed in their best clothes. It was customary prior to the tri wizard tournament to have a Yule ball. Castiel scoffed, they just wanted the kids to dance around before they led them by the hand to their death. Only one wizard won, the others usually died, and the victor, well, they were traumatized for life. It was cruel and barbaric but it was tradition. He figured he should return to his room in the castle to change. He stood, giving his tan robe a shake to lose any stray blades of grass. He was walking to his room, looking down at his book when he bumped into someone. His book fell to the floor and he looked up at who it was. He was hit by the most powerful wave of beauty washing over him as his eyes landed on the man before him. He had dirty blond hair that was spiked in the front. He had a splay of freckles that made Castiel finally understand why they called them angel kisses, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He was wearing a brown and black robe that looked old.

"Hey man. Sorry." He said. His voice was like the soft murmur of a wave crashing gently against the sand. He leaned down to grab Castiel's book for him and pushed it back into his hand. His tan flesh looked perfect and his hands looked like he worked for what he had. He smiled crookedly, his eyes crinkled at the sides and his teeth were perfectly white. He licked his lips nervously and Castiel groaned inwardly. "You knew here? I haven't seen you around." He asked.

"I like your face." Castiel blurted out. The man looked confused and stunned. "I-have to go." He said quickly before rushing off to his room. He shut the door and fell on his bed. There was no way he could go to the Yule ball. That guy would certainly be there. Castiel was already planning his excuse when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called. Meg, his favorite house elf stepped into the room and bowed. Castiel had asked her a hundred times not to bow, had told her she didn't need to knock, and that she needn't be scared of him. She did anyway.

"Master Chuck sent me to check on your progress. He seemed to think you may skip." She said.

"I-um... I'm sick." He said with a very fake cough. Meg giggled at him.

"Master Chuck's orders sir, get dressed." She said, getting out his dress robes and laying them out on the bed with a snap. Castiel groaned.

"Do you know who else is at my table?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Professor Dean Winchester, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts will sit next to you on your right. Professor Pamela Barns, who teaches Divination, sits across from you. Joanna Harvelle, who teaches and referees Quiddich, sits on your left." She said. Castiel nodded as he began changing.

"What do you know about them?" He asked.

"Professor Joanna Harvelle prefers to be called Jo. It is her first year teaching here at Hogwarts. She and her mother, Ellen, have dinner together every Saturday. Her mother is an Auror. Professor Pamela Barns prefers to be called Pam. She is in her seventh year teaching here. She enjoys the company of many different men. Professor Dean Winchester is the son of two dead Aurors. He took care of his younger brother Samuel Winchester in their absence. His younger brother is the Hogwarts champion. He was hired two years after you, so this is his third year teaching here." She said as he finished changing.

"Who are the others?" He asked. "The other champions."

"From Durmstrang, Headmaster Lucifer presents his champion Crowley. From Beauxbatons, Headmaster Abaddon presents Ruby." She said as they began walking to the dining hall.

"Thanks." He said as she vanished with a snap. He entered the room and found his place. He was only a few minutes early, all the other teachers would fill in soon and then the students and then the Champions and their dates. Then dinner would begin and then dancing would ensue. Slowly the teachers began arriving. Jo was the first to join his table. She was small and had straight blond hair. She smiled awkwardly at him as she sat down.

"Hey there. I'm Jo." She said sticking her hand out.

"Castiel." He responded, shaking her hand. Soon enough Pam joined them. She and Jo were friends.

"Aww hey cutie. Well isn't he just precious?" She asked grinning at Castiel. "What's upsetting you Castiel?" She asked. Castiel blinked at her. He hadn't told her his name or that he was upset, he'd never seen her before. "Divination remember?" She asked grinning and sticking her hand out. "Pam." She said. He shook her hand too.

"You seem to already know my name." He responded awkwardly. Pam laughed and sat back in her seat. The last teachers were arriving along with the first students. Castiel shut his eyes and put his head back. He rested it against the high backed chair, willing the night to be over.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice.

"Glad you could make it." Jo said sarcastically. Castiel heard the chair on his right pull out and then someone take their seat. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Hey there. I never got your name earlier." Dean Winchester said. Castiel was thinking of excuses. I didn't hear you. I was asleep. I didn't know you were talking to me.

"I would like to say a few words before we begin." Chuck said from the front of the room. "Three to be exact. Dinner is served." He said and then suddenly there was food at every table. Castiel opened his eyes at last. Pam was loading her plate with everything. Dean was chowing down on a turkey leg and Jo was picking her way through her plate of grapes and turkey. Castiel assessed the food. He began picking fruits and vegetables from the assorted selection. When he had found enough to munch on until dinner was over and the dancing began he began to eat. Slowly. He told himself he was unaware of Dean's perfect stare locked onto him. He told himself he was oblivious to Dean's gorgeous eyes on him.

"No meat kiddy?" Pam asked, eyeing his plate distastefully.

"Vegetarian." Castiel responded sheepishly.

"I never got your name." Dean said again, leaning closer to him. Castiel wondered why Dean was asking. There was nothing so great about him. He was wearing a customary dress robes. He knew he'd tied the blue bow tie wrong but he really didn't care. Dean on the other hand, looked perfect in his dress robes. They fit him perfectly his tie was tied masterfully; his clothes gleamed with "just bought" cleanliness. Not that Castiel was looking. "My name's Dean." He said sticking out his hand and grinning.

"Castiel." Castiel managed to say as he shook Dean's hand. Oh god. Castiel was having a meltdown, they were touching. His hand shake was firm and his hand was rough but it was the most perfect sensation Castiel had ever experienced.

"So what do you teach?" Dean asked as he resumed eating. Castiel panicked. What did he teach? He forgot.

"Um professor?" Asked his favorite student Anna.

"Yes Anna?" Castiel asked turning to her. He was so thankful; she had saved him from embarrassing himself to Dean again.

"Oh well I was having trouble with the book again. I tried to find you before but you weren't in your office." She said.

"Did you stroke the spine?" He asked she nodded. Her book was oddly temperamental.

"And I tried letting it listen to music like you said but it's still so angry." She said producing the book from behind her back. He took it from her and studied it for a moment as it writhed in his hands.

"Shhh. Be still." He whispered to it. Its eyes shut and it began purring.

"How do you do that professor?" She asked.

"Just be gentle with it." Castiel said putting it back in her hands it instantly began struggling again. She looked down at it sadly and Castiel smiled. He put his hand on the book gently and it was instantly still and purring. "Be good for her." He said taking his hand off it. It looked at Anna disdainfully but was no longer squirming. She nodded resolutely and scurried off. He turned back to the table to find the other three watching him.

"That was... brilliant." Jo said.

"You're good with the kids." Pam said.

"Sexy." Dean mumbled. Everyone turned to him. "What?" He snapped at Jo and Pam before turning back to his food. Castiel resumed munching on his food. Had Dean just said he was sexy? He did something sexy or he was sexy? No. Focus on eating. This is a good grape. He liked the red ones better than the green ones but this one was a rather good green grape. "So Care of Magical Creatures?" Dean asked looking directly at Castiel. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Castiel sweetie, I think you're blushing." Pam cooed.

"Not just blushing. He's totally red." Jo mocked. The food disappeared as the music begun and people started dancing.

"I- um...I have to go." Castiel stuttered as he pushed out his chair and made to leave. Suddenly Dean was in front of him. Castiel skidded to a stop so as not to bump into him again.

"May I have this dance?" Dean asked, holding out his hand and bowing slightly. Castiel tentatively put his hand in Dean's and let the other man walk him out onto the dance floor. He felt Dean's hand in his, rough and callused and yet warm and gentle. Then Dean put a hand on his hip and Castiel nearly melted. He let Dean twirl him around the dance floor; he felt his face burning as Dean watched him carefully. "You look nervous." Dean commented.

"Yeah?" Castiel murmured.

"I'm not really good with big crowds either." Dean murmured as he held Castiel closer. Castiel was shaking. Why was he shaking? Dean didn't ask. He was cold, that was it. It was the cold. He thought cold was not the best excuse when Dean was making feel warm all over. No. Stop thinking about that. It's cold.

"You're doing brilliant. With the other people. With people in general." Castiel said. He on the other hand, not so much. The dance ended and Dean bowed once again.

"We should do this again sometime." Dean said smiling before leaning in very close to Castiel. He felt his face burn in a blush as Dean's warm breath tickled his ear. "I like your face too." He said before returning to their table. Castiel ran to his room, shut the door and then paused to catch his breath. What was Dean trying to do to him? Kill him?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Castiel, Care of Magical Creatures professor, and amateur herbologist, was getting ready for his first class after the Yule ball. He was prepared for his student's barrage of questions, and prepared for them refusing to learn until they got answers. He was working on how to ask them about Dean. He wanted to know more. So as the first students trickled in, he steeled himself against their curious glances and waited for them all to be seated. Anna sat down, front row as always, staring curiously at him before she raised her hand. "Yes Anna?" He asked. He'd prepared for this, he was ready.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" She asked. And so it began.

"I suppose it was bearable. You all know how much I loath large social gatherings." He said.

"Did you do a lot of dancing?" Another girl asked.

"Only one dance." He responded.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" A guy asked. Castiel leaned back on the front of his desk casually as they all leaned forward in their seats.

"I suppose." He said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Professor Dean was asking about you in Defense." One guy said.

"Oh?" Castiel asked. He had to admit, his interest was peaked.

"Yeah. No one's really having class today; everyone's just talking about the ball. He asked about you." Another guy said.

"What did he ask?" Castiel tried to remain calm.

"What anyone knows. General information." A girl said.

"And we realized." Another girl said.

"That no one knows anything about you really." Anna finished. His students, they were cunning.

"What do you want to know?" Castiel asked, now duller than when they had been talking about Dean.

"Tell us about your family." One boy said.

"What school did you go to?" A girl asked.

"Preference?" A guy asked not so subtly.

"I've never really had a preference. I've found neither men nor women attractive." He paused watching their faces fall into disappointment. "Until I met Dean." He finished. There was a flow of chatter that died down when he continued. "I went to Hogwarts." He said and added, figuring they would want to know, "hufflepuff." There was another flow of tittering. "My family..." He stopped. What to tell them? "I have a lot of siblings. Two of my oldest brothers, Lucifer and Michael were gone to fight in the wizarding war when I was born. Gabriel was in his last year at Hogwarts but he practically raised me. Raphael was in seventh and always picked on me. Zachariah was in sixth. Uriel was a year older than me but we never really got along. He was more connected with Raphael. Balthazar was two when I was born and he was my best friend for a long time when Gabriel disappeared." There was a gasp.

"What happened to him?" One girl interrupted.

"He ran away because our family was tearing itself apart. We were divided on the war and fought with one another. He couldn't take it anymore so he left." Castiel said. There was a ripple of tittering. "He sends me letters every once in a while, telling me what he's up to." Castiel said. This seemed to abate them for now. "Samandriel was in his first year of Hogwarts when I was born. Naomi and Metatron were already dead from the war." There were more titters. "And I don't know anything about Gadreel except he's one of my older brothers." Castiel finished. They were waiting for something. What else did a normal family include? Parents. "I never met my mother or my father." He said. There was another wave of titters.

"Never?" One girl asked sadly.

"Well father would send Gabriel money to buy us Christmas presents. He only ever talked to Gabriel Lucifer and Michael really." Castiel said. There were more titters.

"That's so sad." One girl said a she got up and hugged him. Soon the entire class was hugging him. He felt uncomfortable with all their hot sweaty hands on him but he allowed it. Soon enough they were all filtering back into their seats. He was glad this was a class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws would be too uptight about learning and Slytherins would just be cruel.

"So..." He paused. How was he going to ask? His plan had gone up in smoke. "Dean was asking about me?" He asked. There were some giggles and the students nodded. "What do you guys think?" He asked. They looked confused.

"Think about what professor?" Anna piped.

"About him?" Castiel asked. There was another wave of titters.

"He's so cool!" One guy said. Other guys nodded in agreement.

"He's totally one of the coolest teachers." Another guy said before flushing. "After you of course." Castiel laughed and nodded.

"He's so dreamy." Some of the girls cooed.

"He's respectable." Deemed one student.

"I want to be just like him." One boy said.

"What do you guys know about him?" Castiel pressed. There were more giggles.

"He's basically raised his little brother." One girl said.

"Yeah cause his mum was killed not long after Sam was born." A guy named Garth offered.

"By a dark wizard." Another student added.

"So his dad became an Auror. Then he died on the job." Garth finished.

"He sounds..." Castiel paused looking for the right word. "Perfect." He finished. There were titters and giggles.

"Professor?" One boy asked, raising his hand to get his instructor's attention.

"Yes?" Castiel said looking directly at him.

"So does that make you gay?" He asked. Everyone turned to him angrily.

"You can't just ask him if he's gay." Someone hissed. He looked down apologetically.

"I-I don't know exactly. I don't really find people attractive in general. I suppose I was a-sexual until I met Dean." He responded thoughtfully. "And it's a perfectly fine question to ask me." He said catching the boy's eyes with a twinkle of amusement. The boy grinned. "But unfortunately class, it is time for you to get to lunch." He said. There were sad noises throughout them as they filed back towards the castle. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder so the strap nestled neatly across his chest and the hard books inside rested on his hip. He was debating on skipping lunch to go to the green house or sitting in the grass under the sun to eat. He decided to eat lunch so he found a nice leafy tree and sat under it, dropping his bag next to him as he pulled a sandwich out of it. He put his head back against the rough bark, looking up through the leaves. There was some sunlight filtering through their green foliage and it warmed his face delicately. He let a small smile cover his lips as he let the sun bathe his face in light and warmth. He heard a gasp and his head whipped down to find Dean staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Castiel blushed at Dean's unabashed stare. He began mumbling about how he had to go but Dean held up his hands halting Castiel's frantic gathering of his things. "Can I eat with you?" Dean asked calmly as he held up his own sandwich and a thermos. Castiel's mouth shut instantly and he nodded slowly. Shit. He was going to make a fool of himself. Again. He put his bag back down slowly, leaning back against the tree once more. Dean sat down in front of Castiel and began unwrapping his sandwich.

"So...you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Castiel asked after a long awkward silence in which Dean was staring curiously into Castiel's eyes.

"Mhmm." Dean said nodding.

"You must be a powerful wizard." Castiel said. He looked down at his sandwich. He wasn't nearly that good. His brothers told him as much. Especially after Gabe left. Those damn students. He thought he'd put that behind him. He'd gotten over it. Now he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He looked back up at Dean who was now looking worried.

"Why?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand the question. Dean put out his hand and Castiel flinched back. Dean looked miffed and angry but continued. He gently placed his hand on Castiel's cheek. "You're crying." He said as he brushed away a tear. Castiel looked accusingly at the tear as it dripped off Dean's thumb. "Why are you crying?" Dean asked his voice was steady but gentle.

"Am I?" Castiel asked as he began wiping his eyes on the tan sleeve of his robe.

"You can talk to me if you want." Dean said. Castiel shook his head, steeling himself against thought of his brother.

"How's your brother handling the first challenge?" Castiel asked trying to make conversation. "I promise to help any way I can." He said earning a thankful smile from Dean.

"Well, he's battling a ghoul in a graveyard. He hasn't got a clue so I'm not holding out much hope." Dean said despondently. "The other two got easy things. Ruby guy Cornish pixies in the dining hall and Crowley got a phoenix in the quiddich pitch." Dean said with a frustrated huff.

"Are they given a choice of weapon?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

"I liked it when you touched my face." Castiel said as he grabbed his bag and rushed into the castle. He found Meg and asked her to get Sam Winchester for him. She did immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked. He looked around to find that they were in Castiel's bedroom and his face flushed.

"Just listen to me." Castiel snapped at him. He was going to be late to his next class with the Ravenclaws. They would be no e too happy about that. "You're fighting a ghoul. They're faster and stronger than you. You want a sword or an axe. The only way to kill it is to cut off its head. They change shape into whatever they feed on so it can look like anything and anyone." He said before pushing Sam out the door and locking it behind them as he hurried off to his class.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Castiel sighed as he sat down in the stands. It was required for everyone to watch the "games" so he was in attendance. Sam was preparing to fight his ghoul, broad sword in hand. Dean came over and sat next to Castiel. His face looked drawn and worried and pale and exhausted. He didn't say a word to Castiel as he pushed his hand into the other professor's. Castiel was uncomfortable at the painfully tight grip but allowed it. Ruby had defeated the pixies easily using Bombada maxima to obliterate them all in one swift motion and Crowley had used a water curse to bring his phoenix down. Now it was Sam's turn. As it started Dean clutched even tighter to Castiel's hand. He was starting to feel pain but he ignored it, focused more on Sam. Dean walked out into the graveyard and Castiel waited for Sam to falter. He looked at the creature and charged at it. Not expecting such a brash move, it sidestepped, just out of range of the blade. Castiel turned to Dean, going to ask but he looked too worked so Castiel dropped it for later questioning. Sam charged again, this time, cleaving the sword in the top of the ghoul's head. The creature took no notice and Castiel felt annoyance and anger rise in him. He had told Sam to cut off the head. The creature took a moment to pull the sword from its head but by the time it had returned its attention to Sam, the kid had sliced off its head with a second sword. Clever, Castiel though. He had used a splitting sword, one that could be split in half or used together as one. It had the appearance of one when the two halves were out together so, when split, it give the target something to distract them as the final blow was dealt. Sam turned to the crowd triumphant. Castiel looked at Dean to see his sagging shoulders lift, his pale and strained face regain its normal look and a grin make its way across his face. Dean raced down to where Sam was walking out of the graveyard, shoving through the crowd and dragging Castiel behind him. He'd probably forgotten he was holding his hand but his grip was unrelenting so Castiel just trailed after him. They reached Sam who was getting cheers and pats on the back. Dean brushed them all aside to hug his brother, at last letting go of Castiel's hand. When Dean stepped back he turned to Castiel. He was either going to introduce him or drag him off somewhere and Castiel, keen on neither, began to regret not escaping while they were hugging.

"Dean." Sam said pointing to Castiel. "This is the guy. The one who told me what to do." Sam said enveloping Castiel into a hug. Not being used to hugs, Castiel just stood there awkwardly. Soon Sam was pulled away by the crowd laughing and cheering. Dean was staring at him.

"You let the ghoul bite you?" Castiel asked wondering where the bite mark was. There were only two people who could fix it before it got infected: Castiel and the school nurse. The nurse must have been in on it but Castiel wanted to check it out just in case. Suddenly Dean's arms were around his neck and his mouth was on his. Castiel mewled in surprise but was already melting into the kiss. Dean's tongue darted into Castiel's mouth, not asking permission but forcing its way in, not that Castiel was fighting. When Dean pulled back Castiel was seeing stars dance around his vision. It took all the limited brain power he had left to remain standing.

"Thank you for helping my baby brother." Dean said before hurrying off after the procession carrying Sam. Castiel stood there for a moment, trying to get his thoughts back in order. When he was finally coherent and back together, he stood up, straightened his robes and went off to take care of the Puffskeins he was keeping for their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

"Professor!" The students cheered. He had the array of Puffskeins in a pen on the grassy ground.

"Hello. I have a treat for you. We'll be working with Puffskeins today. If you all want to keep them it's fine." He said smiling warmly as his students cooed at the adorable little balls of fluff.

"Actually professor." One student said, prying herself away from a purple Puffskein. "We wanted to talk to you about Professor Dean." She said nudging the girl next to her. Soon the rest of the class had abandoned the Puffskeins to stare at Castiel who was now very uncomfortable. Both from their stares and their new favorite topic.

"What about this, you each pick out a Puffskein, take it to your seats and every time one of you answers a question correctly I'll answer one about Dean." He offered. They consented happily, each picking their little puff and going to sit.

"What's a Puffskeins favorite food?" He asked settling down the class effectively. He was in his favorite spot to teach, leaning against his desk. It was a gift from Gabriel in his first year of teaching. More of a small table made of gnarled wood. It looked natural among the trees and grass, nature was his classroom. Its drawers were full of books and papers to be handed back or graded accordingly. He liked to stand in front of it so he didn't have to crane awkwardly to see all his students, and leaned back against it so he wasn't actually fully standing. He smiled as a few hands shot up. He pointed at the one he saw first, a boy with an orange Puffskein that was resting happily on his shoulder, leaning against his face.

"They're scavengers so they eat basically anything but they like bogies the best." He said proudly. Castiel smiled and nodded, the student was exceptional at dealing with his Puffskein, and he most likely had one of his own as a pet.

"Well I was going to ask another question about their being scavengers so I guess you get to ask two." Castiel said looking pointedly at the boy. He thought for a moment and the people around him whispered ideas.

"Is it true that you helped Sam?" The boy asked. There were groans around the class in disappointment at the first question.

"Yes I promised Dean I would help Sam so I did. Dean was so worried. I wanted to help." Castiel said earning coos from the students at the sheer adorableness of it. The boy thought for a long time about his next question much to everyone's displeasure.

"Is it true you and Professor Dean kissed?" He asked at last.

"I suppose it is." Castiel said thoughtfully. "It was more Dean kissing me but in any case, we did kiss."

"Was it good?" A girl asked.

"Ahh you must answer a question correctly to ask another." He said ruefully. She frowned, studying him, trying to figure out the answer but he gave nothing away. There was a slight humming coming from the group so he consented. If the Puffskein were happy, the class should earn another answer. "Seeing as the Puffskein are happy, I will answer that. It was...mind blowing." He said with a smirk as all the girls swooned. "Now, next question, how did I know the Puffskein were happy?" He asked, a few hands raised and again he picked the first one he saw. The girl who had originally made the request for a focused topic on Dean. She had gotten the purple Puffskein she had desired and it was now rolling all over her lap.

"They hum when they're happy." She said grinning. Castiel nodded, wary of her mischievous smile. "Does that mean the two of you are an item now?" She asked. Castiel thought for a moment.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. He really did hate it when he didn't have an answer for a student. "I suppose you'd have to ask him that." He said, now curious what Dean's answer would be. "Now for a harder question." Castiel paused as nervous glances shot between them. "What classification are they put in for the ministry?" He asked. There were some timid hands raised. Castiel nodded at the one who looked most scared just for some fun.

"X?" She asked. Castiel shook his head, still smiling. The class groaned, upset about not getting another question.

"Now I get to ask a question." Castiel said. "And the answer was XX." He said. "How might one go about asking if they're an...'item' when one is as awkward and anti social as I?" He asked with 'item' in air quotes.

"You just ask." One guy said.

"Yeah like you would know." His friend said.

"You should be if he kissed you." One girl said.

"But that may have only been to say thanks for...you know...saving Sam." Her friend said.

"You have to..." A girl paused as there was someone approaching. Suddenly Dean was there, not making much of an entry with snapping twigs and getting knocked around by tree branches.

"Ah hey Cas." Dean said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello Dean." Castiel responded, clearly uncomfortable. His students were watching the scene animatedly.

"Sorry. Didn't know you had a class. I'll come back later." He said, turning to leave.

"Oh no, wait. You should join us." Castiel said, not wanting Dean to leave. He heard some sniggers in from the students but some of their peers shushed them. "We're learning about Puffskeins." He said nodding to the three left over's on his desk. Dean consented and picked up a black one, petting it tenderly as he stood awkwardly by Castiel at the front of the class. Castiel, back in professor mode, gave his students a look that said no more messing around, it was time for business. Wanting to help impress Dean for their favorite professor, they were all on their best behavior. Soon enough the class was over and everyone left, most taking their Puffskeins with them. There were only five returned to the pen and Castiel wondered if he could keep them. If his other pets didn't mind it would be fine. He was broken from his thoughts by Dean's hand. It had moved to rest lightly on Castiel's as they rested against his desk.

"You're a good professor. They really respect you." He said casually, as if his hand were not making Castiel's world spin just by resting a hand on his. Castiel didn't answer; he didn't know what to say. Coherent thought seemed miles away, and speech, farther. "I have some of them." He continued carrying the entire one way conversation. "They can say the funniest things sometimes." He said, leading to something without much subtlety. "Like yesterday one boy asked if we were an item." He said looking at Castiel with a hopeful smile.

"And what did you say?" Castiel managed. It wasn't poetic but it got the job done.

"I said if he'll have me." Dean said inching closer. Castiel felt his heart swell and his brain shatter as his world was filled with hearts and rainbows. "So?" He asked, dragging Castiel back to the present.

"Yes." Castiel managed to croak out. Dean grinned, a sight that made more stars and hearts cloud Castiel's vision.

"Any more classes today?" Dean asked. Shit. He didn't remember. Did he have any more classes today? His schedule was written down on a piece of parchment in the top left drawer of his desk. But if he got it he would have to let go of Dean's hand. That was not something he wanted to do. Dean was watching him. What to do... Don't panic. Shit. Castiel was panicking.

"Yeah." He said at last. He did. He had the Ravenclaws. They should be arriving soon. Intent on learning, no more goofing around.

"Well you should come to my room tonight." Dean said smiling.

"Why?" Castiel asked curiously.

"So we can sleep together." Dean said.

"I don't really sleep." Castiel said. Was that weird? Was it something that would worry Dean or upset him? He hoped it would be okay. He still wanted to be an 'item' with him.

"Why not?" Dean asked. Yep, worried. Castiel faltered what should he say? Tell the truth? Dean may think he's gone mad but lie and you start the relationship off badly. Truth, Castiel decided, was the best way to go.

"Did my students tell you about me?" Castiel asked. He forced a calm over himself. No dancing hearts, just his reason for not sleeping.

"Well I asked but they didn't know anything. Then the next day everyone had all this information about you." Dean said puzzled.

"Did they tell you about my brothers?" He asked. Dean nodded solemnly. "Well I was never really right after Gabriel left. He was the only one who made me feel safe and when he was gone my other brothers tortured me mercilessly.

"Tortured like Cruciartus?" Dean asked. There was a flare of protectiveness and it made Castiel's heart flutter.

"Sometimes. But mostly it was telling me things to give me nightmares. So whenever I sleep I have bad dreams. Either of the monsters they told me about or about being completely alone when Gabriel left. I learned some spells on how to keep me awake for extended periods of time without much detriment to my health." Castiel said. He hoped this eased Dean's now upset features.

"Without much detriment?" He asked. Castiel was scared, Dean was upset with him. What should he do?

"Yes it's really no big deal-" Castiel tried to sooth Dean.

"Any detriment is too much. You're coming to my room tonight and you're going to sleep." Dean said. His voice said it wasn't a question. Castiel was about to respond but Dean had already turned around and left. His first students were arriving. Castiel sighed, what was he going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Castiel was standing outside Dean's room. He had been trying to force himself to enter for twelve minutes now. Should he knock? Should he just walk in? What should he do? He raised his hand, about to knock for the umpteenth time. He forced himself to press his knuckled against the wood. There was a loud knock. No. He should go back to his room. He should leave now. He didn't want this anymore. But then the door opened and there was Dean's grinning face and all Castiel's thoughts melted away. "Hey Cas. C'mon in." Dean said grabbing Castiel's hand and dragging him into the room before shutting the door after them.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said awkwardly. He was looking around, studying everything. It was basically empty. There were weapons hung up on the walls and Castiel wondered if they were Dean's or if they came with the room. Like irremovable decor, or perhaps, removable decor. The only personal item Castiel saw in plain view were two pictures. One of a man and a woman grinning into the camera and looking at each other happily. Castiel figured they must be Dean's parents. The other was Dean and Sam smiling next to each other when Sam was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sam was much smaller then.

"Now sleep." Dean ordered pointing at the bed. It was smallish but looked terribly comfortable. Castiel looked at Dean pleadingly but the hard look on his face said it wasn't a question. Castiel finally noticed what Dean was wearing. A towel around his waist, dripping wet, bare chest. Just out of the shower. Castiel felt his world melt as he etched the image into his memory. "Get. In. Bed." Dean ordered pointing at the bed before he went back to his personal bathroom.

"I..." Castiel focused on the words he was trying to use. Words. Focus. Dean was no longer in the room. He needed words. "Forgot my pajamas." He finally managed.

"Borrow a pair of mine. Middle right drawer." Dean said from the other room. Castiel went over and found a pair of dark blue pants. He supposed he would be fine without a shirt. He looked out the small window next to the bed. The moonlight was filtering in gently.

"They look good on you." Dean said walking back into the room. Castiel turned to him and he saw Dean's breathe catch. What was it? Castiel looked down at himself, what could it be? He was pale and scrawny and saw nothing odd about his bare torso. Dean, now in grey pants, walked over and gently pushed Castiel so that his back was against the wall. It was cold and Castiel really didn't like the cold but Dean's hand was pinning him firmly against the wall, resting warmly on his stomach. "Scars." He said as he ran a gentle finger across one of the faint pink lines marring his pale flesh. Castiel shivered. If that was what Dean was upset about then it wasn't something he could help. He ran his finger lightly across one. "What happened here?" He asked looking up into Castiel's face.

"Zachariah learned a new spell and wanted to practice." He murmured. Dean traced another one.

"And this?" He whispered.

"Raphael was punishing me for being bad." Castiel said.

"What about this one?" Dean asked tracing another.

"Uriel had a temper tantrum because I was getting better grades." Castiel said shivering again. Dean pointed at another. "Uriel and Raphael levitated me into a tree." He said. "And then threw rocks at me until I fell out." Dean sighed and Castiel could tell he was agitated. He hoped he hadn't done anything to upset him.

"Are any of them from...you know. Magical creatures?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"No. They seem to like me better than most humans. I don't know why but they just trust and respect me. I know what to do with them, how to treat them. Humans are immensely more complicated though." Castiel said. He really had to know if he'd upset Dean because he looked very ticked off now. "I'm sorry. Did I do something to upset you?" Castiel asked. Dean looked angry then protective then just resigned.

"No. I'm not mad Cas. Well I am mad but not at you." Dean said stepping back from Castiel finally. He turned his back so that he was facing away.

"Then why are you mad?" Castiel pressed stepping closer but paused, unsure.

"I'm mad that some ass hole douche bags did this to you." Dean said rounding on Castiel. He stepped back so that he was once again pressed against the cool wall. "I'm mad that someone hurt you Cas. No. I'm pissed. I don't understand how someone COULD hurt you. That'd be like...like kicking a friggin puppy." Dean snapped. He put his head down against Castiel's shoulder and laced his arms gently around his waist. He was clinging to Castiel, pinning him so be couldn't move. Castiel gently put a hand on the back of Dean's head and one on his back.

"Shhh." He whispered. "It's okay. Really. It's fine." He murmured, running his hand soothingly across Dean's back. Suddenly Dean pulled back, glaring at Castiel. Shit. He'd upset Dean again. It must have been something he said. Was it something he did? There was a long silence where Dean just glared at him and Castiel didn't know what to do.

"When did Gabe leave?" Dean asked at last breaking the silence.

"My first year of Hogwarts." Castiel said.

"Eleven." Dean muttered. "So you've been taking care of yourself since you were eleven?" Dean snapped at him. Was that bad?

"It was no big deal. I liked the chores." Castiel offered. It was a lie but he hoped Dean was soothed by it. This simply seemed to make him angrier though.

"These...monsters." He muttered turning back around so he wasn't facing Castiel anymore. "What chores?" Dean snarled.

"Oh nothing major I just had to clean the house and make the food. And if we ran out of something I would run to the store. And when Uriel had trouble with his homework I would do it for him." Castiel said. It was really nothing major. He conveniently left out the fact that Uriel had trouble with his homework every night and when anything around the house was not "up to standard" he would be punished.

"When did you have time to be a kid?" Dean asked turning around with such pained sorrow in his eyes it broke Castile's heart.

"When I finished my chores I would go outside and play in the trees." Castiel said brightening the topic. "I am particularly good at climbing trees." He said proudly. He, once again omitted that whenever he climbed trees Raphael and Zachariah would punish him for being bad. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"How often did you do whateverhisface's homework?" Dean asked looking up at Castiel.

"Every night." Castiel said sheepishly. "Uriel had other things to do." Castiel said, trying to calm Dean's temper.

"Other things like clean the house and make food for their family?" Dean snapped. Castiel looked frightened so Dean turned around once more. "And let me guess." Dean snarled. "You climbing trees was punished." He said referencing back to one of the scars on Castiel's torso.

"I was being bad." Castiel murmured. Dean rounded on Castiel again, the most rage Castiel had ever seen one person possess.

"Cas, listen to me." Dean said gently. His face softened but it was still contorted in rage. "I'm not mad at you." He managed to snarl out between his clenched teeth. "I'm so fucking pissed. Your brothers had no right. No right!" He snapped. He moved to the other side of the room, shaking with anger. "Gabriel abandoned you. Raph-whatever and Zachariah, the big brothers, they're supposed to protect you. Take care of you. Not fucking torture and traumatize you. They're shit Cas." Dean said turning to look at his scared little boyfriend. "They're not what big brothers are supposed to be like. Uriel was a shit too and none of them deserve your love. You're so fucking perfect and they fucking hurt you. You deserve better. It just makes me so...MAD." He snapped as he smashed his fist into the wall. Castiel flinched and Dean was suddenly pissed at himself. He was scaring Cas, the only one who mattered. He walked back over to his shaking boyfriend, putting his arms around him and pulling him close. "You don't ever have to be scared again. Not of the monsters, not of being alone, not of anything Cas. Cause I'm here okay?" He asked, tilting Castiel's chin up with his thumb. "I'm here and I'm never going to leave and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." He said. "I can't say the same for your shit family though." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Promise?" Castiel murmured. "You'll protect me?" He asked. Dean nodded resolutely.

"Promise. Seal it with a kiss." Dean said kissing Castiel tenderly. "Now get to bed." He said releasing Castiel and smiling as he instantly fell into the bed and was asleep. Dean pulled the covers over him and was about to join him under them when Sam burst in.

"Ahhh." He mumbled as he went to shut the door. "Warn me next time. Like a sign on the door or something. Something that says I'm having a gay moment." Sam said through the door.

"Well maybe if you knocked." Dean snapped back as he opened the door. Sam stepped in looking curiously at the sleeping man.

"Really Dean?" He asked flicking a thumb at Cas's sleeping form and glaring at Dean. "He helped me and you repay him by hooking up?" Sam asked. "That's pretty shitty man."

"Um... One, who are you to talk about gay moments Mr. always pms-ing. Two, it's not shit move. I like him." Dean said. "Oh yeah and three, be fucking quiet. He's sleeping." Dean said looking tenderly at his sleeping boyfriend huddled under the covers.

"Whatever man. I just wanted to tell you I got a clue for my next challenge." Sam said.

"Um...can't we talk about that in the morning?" Dean snapped.

"No because I'm freaking out!" Sam said.

"Shhh!" Dean snapped at him, looking worriedly over at Castiel. "What's the problem?" Dean asked turning back to Sam.

"It's a riddle. And we're shit at riddles." Sam said shaking a piece of parchment clutched in his fist.

"Just read it." Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What letter comes next in the following sequence? DRMFSLT." Sam said.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked.

"I know right?" Sam retorted.

"What does that even mean?" Dean snapped, rubbing the back of his neck roughly.

"It doesn't mean anything." Sam retorted.

"D." Said a voice. They both rounded on Castiel who was sitting up slowly. He stretched and pushed the covers away as he stood. "The answer is D."

"How did you even..." Dean trailed off.

"D for d-o. It can be misconstrued easily for d-o-e." He continued.

"Like a deer?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Castiel responded with a big yawn. "Muggles have a myth in which, one catches a stag to be granted wishes. It's entirely untrue. One must catch a doe for a wish. You will mostly likely be instructed to catch a doe for it will have your next clue." Castiel said as he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes.

"Did we wake you?" Dean asked as he walked over to Castiel and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Oh...ah sorry. And thanks." Sam said as he rushed from the room.

"Sam can be a bit loud." Dean said grinning sheepishly.

"Just come to bed." Castiel mumbled as he practically dragged Dean into the bed. He curled up with Dean and was soon once more sleeping. Dean smiled down at Castiel who was nestled into his shoulder. He had his arm around the raven haired man and his hand came to rest gently on his hip. His other hand was laced into Castiel's resting on his chest as it rose and fell gently.

"Gnight babe." Dean muttered as he kissed Castiel's soft hair before drifting off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Prucanisthewaytogo: Here are the next few updates just for you :D

Castiel frowned. He'd helped Sam figure out the riddle before they'd even asked him for help with the challenge. The two thoughts that ran through Castiel's mind when they'd asked him where: Chuck overestimated his abilities and he shouldn't tell Dean. He frowned. He didn't like lying to Dean. They'd asked him the day before the challenge to procure three does. He, feeling pressured, had not seen Dean all day. Instead he worked on getting the deer and preparing lessons for his students. Castiel had worked very hard that day, well into the night, and not wanting to disturb Dean's sleep, he sat under the stars. He loved the way the grass felt on his skin and the way the moon lit up the sky. He lay back in the grass, feeling it gently tickle his neck and ran his fingers through it. He felt the gentle light of the moon kiss his face as the stars winked down at him. He'd succeeded in getting the deer, made a pen for them and everything. He'd warded them and put them in their pen to wait for tomorrow. He'd planned lessons for the week, but hadn't had a chance to eat all day. He knew Dean would be upset about that. Pam would too. She'd latched onto him ever since they'd met. Doted on him like a mother. He didn't like having a mother who was the same age as him. He also didn't like how she knew everything he did without him telling her, or the way she never called him by his name. She was big on pet names, liking "mouse" most. He sighed, thinking of Dean. He'd been debating on telling Gabriel about Dean. Gabriel had always been over protective of him, so he may want to meet the man. Castiel wondered if that was worth it. He supposed it would be a good way to spend his time until the competition started the next day. "Cas?" Asked an annoyed voice. Castiel didn't sit up, even though he knew he should.

"Yes Dean?" He asked.

"You coming to bed?" Dean asked. Castiel wondered why he sounded so annoyed. On a beautiful night like this one, what reason could there be to cause any upset to him?

"I didn't want to wake you. I didn't finish working until late so I figured I'd stay out here. It's a beautiful night after all." Castiel said. Castiel's eyes found Dean at last. He looked angry as he rubbed the back of his neck roughly.

"Do you know how I hold you when you sleep?" Dean asked as he flopped down to sit next to Castiel.

"No Dean. I'm sleeping." Castiel responded. Dean looked at him with a frustrated glint in his eyes and Castiel wondered why Dean was so upset that night.

"Well I hold you when you sleep. I don't know, I figured it may help...chase away the nightmares." Dean said. He seemed embarrassed; Castiel hadn't the slightest idea why.

"It did." Castiel said rolling over so he was on his side, facing Dean. Dean looked like a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. "What brought up this topic?" Castiel asked looking curiously at Dean.

"Well it started out for you. But now I...I can't sleep without something to hold." Dean said frowning at Cas. Annoyed again. "The pillow just didn't cut it." He sighed.

"I didn't know." Castiel said.

"Well now you do." Dean retorted.

"It's nearly one. You must be exhausted." Castiel said frowning. Dean looked at him and nodded.

"Someone's coming." Dean said. Castiel sat up at last, eyes falling on Anna.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Anna? Being out past curfew will get you a detention." Castiel said smiling at his favorite student.

"Yes sir but I figured staying up tonight would be okay seeing as we can sleep in tomorrow. I was in the owlery sending a letter to my uncle and someone sent you something." She said producing a black parchment with flowing green letters on it.

"Thank you Anna. Now get to bed before another teacher catches you." He said taking it and watching her hurry off.

"That's a curious looking letter." Dean said.

"Gabriel is a curious wizard." Castiel responded as he put the rolled up parchment in his pocket. "Let's get to bed." He said getting up and grabbing Dean's hand. He pulled Dean along all the way to bed. He waited until he thought Dean was asleep to take out the letter. Green ink, glow in the dark ink on black parchment.

_Dearest Cassie, __  
__My baby bro. I hope Hogwarts is treating you well. Your last letter, months ago, left me with a worried feeling. I know you're not good at interacting with people so I was a bit concerned. In the mean time, after you sent that letter, I've written you a few times. You never respond anymore. I'm starting to really worry; I'll be visiting you for the final two competitions in the Triwizard Tournament. I'll bring you a present from dad and me. See you soon baby bro._  
_-Gabe_  
_P.S. I know about Dean._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Dean watched anxiously. He and Castiel were standing, hand in painfully gripped hand, waiting for Sam to emerge from the dark forest. They had been sent out to find the prize. There were three does in the forest. They had to defend themselves, catch a doe, and return. The other two may not even know what they were looking for. If they were in trouble they were to send up red flares and they would be removed from the competition. No flares yet. After a long time the first person got back. Sam, leading a doe gently by a conjured rope tied loosely around her neck. Everyone cheered before turning back to the tree line, waiting for the rest of the champions. After a long wait, Dean's hand had loosened when Sam had returned; a red flair was seen in the sky. Ruby was recovered shaking and wide eyed. Sam was sitting with his friends and a gaggle of girls who all wanted to pet the doe. She was a very gentle and sweet doe, allowing them to run their hands along her soft fur. Castiel decided not to mention how deer ticks carry deadly diseases. Night fell and still, Crowley had not returned. There was debate on whether or not to send someone for him but his headmaster refused. He seemed very adamant on Crowley's return. After a few more hours when night had fallen Crowley came out of the forest dragging the body of a doe. Everyone gasped as he dragged it to Lucifer's feet and left it there. There was more debate on whether its condition disqualified him.

"After consideration we find Sam to be the victor of this competition. Crowley comes in second but, due to the condition of his doe he only receives half the points and Ruby is disqualified, earning no points." Chuck announced for all to hear. A ripple of murmurs went through the crowd and Dean grinned at Castiel.

"Sammy's in the lead." He whispered. Castiel nodded and smiled. There was still one more competition. "Are you a virgin?" Dean asked. Castiel blushed and looked at him wide eyed. It was a very random question at a very odd time. They were surrounded by students! Dean usually destroyed Castiel's timid nature in private. Embarrassed him, teased him lovingly, but they were in public. "Because I'm thinking victory sex." Dean continued, oblivious to Castiel's reddening face. "Well we haven't won yet so I guess it would be reward sex. Rewarding you for helping Sammy. And just because you're so cute when you blush like that." Dean said grinning and kissing Castiel on the cheek. "I'm going to talk to Sam. See you later." He winked before being swallowed whole by the crowd. Castiel stood there for a while trying to cool his blush before he went off to check on the does. He had been asked to procure them and he had to admit, he was really upset over the death of one of them. Sam had left his tied to the make shift stadium and Castiel frowned. He'd been dragged off by the crowd as everyone went back inside. Castiel untied the rope from the stand and lead it over to the other one. He checked on the dead one, wanting to know how it died, and found that it had been the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. He'd warded the does against physical attacks so they would be able to survive the forest for the champions to find but this one had been killed with magic. Castiel frowned and stood back up. He looked to the forest, whistled and then, began waiting patiently for the third one. After a few minutes it trotted out of the forest towards him. He conjured another rope and fastened it loosely around the doe's neck. He sighed, looking back at the third before leading the remaining two to his "office." He put them in a pen he'd set up already for them before planning on heading inside the castle. He'd never even caught a glimpse of Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

Dean was off celebrating with Sam while Castiel returned the does to their pen. He heard a sound, a kind of shuffling from behind him. He turned around and gasped as his eyes landed on a most strange sight he'd ever witnessed. Gabriel, wearing a suit, sitting on an all black unicorn. "Gabriel!" Castiel said angrily. "Get down." He ordered. Gabriel laughed and hopped down. Castiel hurried over and began inspecting the unicorn for any injury or blemish. It was perfect.

"From me and dad." Gabriel said happily clapping the creature on the shoulder.

"Be gentle." Castiel huffed.

"You mean from you." Said an all too familiar voice. Castiel turned to Dean with a sheepish smile. "The unicorn. Daddy dearest didn't have anything to do with it did he?" Dean continued as he made his way over to Castiel. Gabriel laughed and nodded.

"I guess." Gabriel said. "So you must be Dean." He said offering his hand.

"Yeah, and you must be Gabe." He responded with a gruff handshake.

"You're the fag dating my baby bro." Gabriel said pulling his hand away.

"Gabriel!" Castiel gasped.

"Yes." Dean said.

"I can say that because I'm one too." Gabriel said grinning and winking at Cas. Castiel frowned at his brother but said no more.

"Come on. Let's head into the castle." Dean said slipping his hand into Castiel's.

"Ahhh yes celebration." Gabriel purred. "And you can introduce me to today's victor." Gabriel said grinning and slipping a hand into Castiel's unoccupied one.

"You two go ahead. I'll just put this unicorn up in a pen." Castiel said slipping his hands out of theirs and resting them on the beautiful creature. "He's beautiful." Castiel added smiling at the two of them.

"I didn't know there were black unicorns." Dean commented.

"They're very rare and not like normal unicorns." Castiel said. Dean smiled; Castiel came alive when he was talking about his subject. Dean loved this side of Cas. "They're more powerful in strength. They're stronger, faster, more rare, and harder to catch. It's impossible to catch one without damaging it, but this one's in perfect condition." Castiel said in awe.

"Well I've been working on an expedition studying unicorn habitats." Gabriel said smiling.

"Yes, I read the book written on the project." Castiel said nodding. "They go around to abandoned spots, herds of white unicorns have inhabited. A few of them had been re-inhabited by black unicorns. They travel in herds of about four mares and one stallion." Castiel explained for Dean's benefit. "But how did you manage to catch one?" Castiel asked turning to Gabriel once more.

"We are forbidden from helping them in case of danger so, although it broke our hearts, we could not protect them from the arachnid onslaught. This one fled to our camp for safety." Gabriel said smiling at the big black brute.

"The others, it's herd, they were all-?" Castiel asked. Gabriel nodded sadly. Castiel pulled out his wand and put together a pen for it quickly. When it was done and the unicorn had been put safely inside it, the three went into the castle.

"So, how is it?" Gabriel asked looking pointedly at Dean.

"How's what?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't like being in the middle, he didn't like the way they were talking around him.

"Shagging my baby bro?" Gabriel responded casually. Castiel felt his face burn in embarrassment. Dean looked between the two brothers before his eyes came to land on Gabriel.

"If you're asking how he is in bed then you're a perv but he's great." Dean responded. Castiel noted the lie; they had not yet had sex, so it was not something Dean would know.

"No Dean-o you little perv. I was asking how you like fucking a guy, someone who has a big bro. You're a big brother too, are you not?" Gabriel said grinning.

"You're fucked up. You know that?" Dean huffed before slipping a hand into Castiel's and dragging him off to sit for dinner. They had missed half of the dinner but it was no matter. They sat with Sam, Pam, Jo and Ash. Ash worked in intelligence for Aurors, keeping information on any targets or enemies. Ash worked with Jo's mom Ellen, Dean, he had worked with both of the deceased Winchesters, and Bobby. Bobby, Dean's uncle, had practically raised the two boys when their parents died. Gabriel had taken a seat at the head table, near Castiel. Gabriel was sitting next to Castiel who was next to Dean who was next to Sam. Across from Sam was Ash, his fellow Ravenclaw. Jo sat in front of Dean and between Pam and Ash. Pam was in front of Castiel, something that made him only slightly uncomfortable.

"So who's the new guy?" Jo asked eyeing Gabriel skeptically.

"This is my brother Gabriel." Castiel said smiling at his brother proudly as if he were showing off an award he'd won.

"Aren't you just a doll." Pam purred.

"I don't like him." Jo said frowning.

"Wake me if something interesting happens." Ash said putting his head down on the table.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." Sam said smiling over at Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes lit up like he'd just spied candy, something he was particularly fond of.

"Well hello there." Gabriel said as he moved from his seat to sit next to Sam. "It's a pleasure." Gabriel purred.

"Well this should be interesting." Dean mumbled to Castiel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Dinner had just ended, presenting a new problem: where would Gabriel sleep? After much debate it was decided he would sleep in Castiel's room. Castiel would sleep with Dean, an idea Gabriel was suddenly not too fond of. After it was settled and each was in their respective room for the night, Castiel slipped under the covers next to Dean. He wondered if Dean still wanted "victory sex" or if that was being put off for another day. "Did you read my letter?" Castiel asked. Silence. "The one from Gabriel." Castiel clarified, in case of any confusion there might be.

"Well it was glowing in my face while you read it so I didn't really have a choice." Dean said suddenly defensive.

"I was just curious. I don't mind." Castiel said. "Although there is one more thing." Castiel added. He had to tell Dean about the deer.

"Ok...?" Dean said wondering what Cas was talking about. It was hard for him to think with sleep so near.

"I...got the does. For the competition." Castiel confessed.

"Before or after you helped Sammy?" Dean asked, suddenly alert.

"I helped Sam before I was asked to get the does. They only asked me the day before the competition." Castiel said. He hated this. Dean was mad at him and he was feeling defensive. His walls were closing him off. Emotional disconnection. "I'm sorry." Castiel said as he rushed from the room. Before anything else could happen he ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. By the time he got there, not knowing where there was, he was out of breath and completely exhausted. He pushed open the door and slipped inside before Dean could catch him.

"Cas?" Dean called from the hall.

"Hush! We're trying to sleep here!" Hissed the paintings on the walls. Castiel prayed they didn't give him up.

"Shut up." Dean snapped at them. "Cas!" Dean hollered as he raced down another hall. Castiel sighed in relief at the sound of retreating footsteps only to have his breath catch again as light filled the room.

"Brother." Gabriel said from the bed with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

"Brother." Gabriel said from the bed with a smirk. Castiel sighed, out of the fire and into the frying pan.

"Yes Gabriel?" Castiel asked as he stood by the door awkwardly.

"Why were you running away from Dean-o? Tell me the whole story. Tell me everything. All those juicy little details locked up in your head." Gabriel grinned as he slipped out of bed and over to his brother. He tapped Castiel's head lightly before pulling him over so the two were sitting on the end of Castiel's bed.

"We were in bed." Castiel said. Gabriel frowned but nodded. "He read the letter from you." Castiel continued.

"The little sneak." Gabriel hissed.

"No I was fine with that." Castiel soothed his brother. "A while before the competition, when Sam got the riddle, he burst in to Dean's room. Dean was trying to get me into bed because he found out I was an insomniac. I answered the riddle and everything was fine. I sleep with Dean now because that's the only way I can without being constantly woken by nightmares. Sometimes I just like to watch him sleep though. He looks so perfect when he's asleep." Castiel smiled.

"Back to the story." Gabriel pushed.

"The day before the competition I was asked to get the three does for the competition. I didn't tell Dean because I was afraid he'd get angry. I'm not supposed to help the champions if I am part of the challenge. But when I helped Sam I didn't know!" Castiel defended. "I got the does, it wasn't easy, but I did. I didn't see Dean all day because...you know how bad I am at keeping secrets." Castiel implored his brother to understand. Gabriel nodded. "Anyway I told him and I think he was angry but I was too scared to stay long enough to find out." Castiel said.

"So you ran." Gabriel concluded. Castiel nodded. "You poor little thing. You can barely talk to people. You're nearly an introvert and yet,-" Gabriel paused for effect, "- you love more deeply than any human I've ever met. If he was mad at you..." He sighed.

"I'd die." Castiel choked out.

"Go to him." Gabriel said with a warm smile. "If he loves you half as much as you do him, he's not mad." Gabriel nodded as he gave his brother a gentle push towards the door. Castiel looked back at his brother, terrified, but left the room anyway. Castiel walked slowly, not being able to will his legs any faster. He looked down at them, wondering why they were taking him towards Dean. Were they even taking him towards Dean? How would they know? He supposed his legs were being guided by his brain which was following the distant sounds of Dean calling him. Castiel wanted to run to Dean, throw his arms around him and just be. He wanted a hug. He wanted Dean to tell him everything was alright, and that he wasn't mad. Castiel wanted Dean to tell him that he was just overreacting, and to come back to bed. But he was scared. And his legs locked, and Dean's calls grew more distant. Castiel willed himself on but his legs felt like jelly. He looked at the picture frame next to him. It was a lion. The symbol of strength, bravery, gryffindor. Castiel was hufflepuff, loyalty, not bravery. Dean, he was the brave one, the strong one, the gryffindor. Castiel wished he had Dean's bravery. His courage, his strength, but he didn't. All he had was stupid loyalty. Loyalty. Everything stemmed from loyalty. Castiel felt his legs stop shaking. Strength to protect your friends. He felt his hands stop sweating. Bravery to stand up for what you love. He felt his legs spring forward. Powerful legs, propelling him forward, towards Dean. Courage to go forth, to prove one's loyalty. He shot through the halls like a bullet until, not being able to stop quickly enough, he collided with Dean. He felt his eyes water as he began sobbing and clutching Dean. Lying on top of him, crying like a baby, putting his arms around him, Castiel let his walls crumble. Emotionally available? He was drowning in emotions.

"Stupid...loyalty." Castiel choked out between sobs. Dean chuckled and scooped Castiel up bridal style.

"I don't know what happened...but never let it happen again." Dean smiled at Cas before carrying him back to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Dean had not let go of Castiel, as if afraid he might run off again. Castiel had stopped crying after realizing Dean was carrying him. They had a lighthearted argument on the fact that Castiel could just as easily walk and Dean could have used a levitating spell but Dean simply refused to have it any other way so Castiel sighed and consented, resting his head lightly on Dean's shoulder. When they got back to the room Dean and Castiel sat in silence for a long time, just holding each other on the bed. "What happened?" Dean asked at last. What was he referring to? The reason Castiel ran away, the reason he came back, the reason he was suddenly so emotional and clingy?

"Which what that happened?" Castiel responded. Dean seemed both confused and amused.

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well there were many happenings that you could be referring to." Castiel said smiling.

"All of them I guess." Dean responded with another chuckle as he snuggled even closer to Cas.

"I thought I'd made you angry so I got scared and I ran. I told Gabriel everything and he said to go to you so I did. I was afraid you were still angry so I was crying. I wanted to be held. You can be angry with me just please don't stop loving me." Castiel murmured.

"Cas." Dean sighed as his arms slipped protectively around the man in question. "I'm not mad I was just worried for Sam. And I'll never ever stop loving you." Dean said. Castiel felt himself melt in Dean's arms. He felt safe, happy, loved. Being loved by Dean, that was all that mattered. Castiel went to sleep happy and, no nightmares all night. If he stirred in his sleep, Dean's hands twitched, and clung to Castiel. His arms tightened and Castiel settled. It was a nice night.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter

The last competition. Everyone was on edge. Castiel felt like his hands was being broken. Gabriel on his right and Dean on his left. He didn't understand the need for hand crushing. He had complete faith in Sam and his likelihood of surviving was high. He had spoken with Sam before the competition per Sam's request. It was a private conversation with no fans or Dean. Just Sam and Castiel. Alone. In a room. Together. "He'll be fine." Dean said for the fifteenth time. Castiel was growing tired of counting so he managed to get his hand free of Dean's. Dean looked hurt, as if Castiel had hit him, something he would never do. He put his arm around Dean's shoulders and let the shivering man huddle closer.

"You're cold." Castiel murmured as he pulled his blanket so that it covered Dean more than himself. Dean was, after all, more important. The competitors had been gone at least three hours now. Castiel looked up at the moon, like a grin. It looked ominous, like it may open up at eat them whole. The stars twinkled merrily, oblivious to the threatening moon. After a long time there was a scream. Sam had returned, carrying the other two competitors' limp bodies. He fell to the ground, dropping them. Dean was on his feet, shooting towards his brother before Castiel even blinked, not that he was going to. Castiel didn't like blinking, it made you miss things. Blink and wars have ravished half the country, men killing men. He was rushing after Dean, dragging Gabriel along without worry. Gabriel was still latched at the hand after all, so he was carried off with the rush of black haired blue eyed professor. Dean was easily first to reach Sam but just as his hand latched onto Sam's the two were dragged back into the shrubbery filled maze. There were more screams, as Castiel hit the wall of plant-life face first. He snarled, nothing was going to keep him away from Dean. He ripped his hand away from Gabriel and snapped out his wand. Dispelling the quickly reforming foliage, he fell to the ground when he finally made it through the wall. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing where his feet were taking him, just following their lead. "Dean!" He screeched.

"Cas!" He heard Dean's voice.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed running in the direction of Dean's call, through walls of shrubbery carelessly. His robes were in tatters, he felt blood trickling across his face where he'd been whipped by branches.

"Cas!" Dean's voice called again. Close. Castiel was close Dean wasn't moving. Probably staying with Sam.

"Dean!" Castiel huffed as he burst through the last wall of shrubbery separating him from Dean.

"Cas. There's something in here." Dean said looking around wide eyed.

"I know." Castiel replied scanning their surroundings. In the short glimpse he'd gotten of the other champions he could tell. It was no animal he'd acquired though. It was something else. "I don't know what it is. I didn't get a good look at the other champions." Castiel said shoving Dean roughly away from Sam's body.

"What are you doing?" Dean snapped at him. Castiel frowned. When humans are frightened they get angry. Angry human means violent human.

"Keep an eye out." Castiel said as he began inspecting Sam's slowly warming body. Fever. Sweating. He found them. Puncture wounds. On his leg and arm. Snake bites. Big snake bites. Carrying the other two champions to safety must have caused him excruciating pain. Castiel put his lips to the bites, still hot. That meant the poison hadn't gotten too far. He sucked and felt searing heat fill his mouth. He kept sucking until he tasted blood, no more poison. He spit it out on the grass and watched the small puff of smoke rise before the singed grass began cooling. He did the same with the other wound before Dean even saw what he was doing. Castiel didn't, after all, want to make his boyfriend jealous.

"What exactly am I keeping my eyes out for?" Dean asked as he scanned the shadowy expanse of shrubbery.

"Ashwinder." Castiel responded.

"Which is...?" Dean snapped back.

"A snake. It's made of fire and its pale grey. It has glowing eyes. It must have been magically enhanced because, although these are clearly Ashwinder bites, they also have poison in them. Ashwinders don't have poison. And these are too big to be Ashwinder but that's the only thing that makes sense. And they only live about an hour so they may be dead." Castiel said standing and scanning the surroundings. It was getting dark, all the better to spot a snake made of fire. Unless...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Prucanisthewaytogo: love you toooo. Cliffhangers are a bitch aren't they? But I do it because I want you to come back for the next chapter. It's all in the psychology.

He'd planned his next lesson for his students. Something he was sure they'd love. The unicorn Gabriel had gotten him helped. This was not happening. Just a few days ago he'd been quietly sitting alone in the grass under a tree; his only worry was the breeze and whether his class would like his next lesson. Three, magically enhanced Ashwinders, bigger, faster, poisonous, snakes made of fire. It wasn't normal magic though, it was brilliantly done. An expert, meaning only one person could be behind this. He saw the first one coil around Sam but in the hour it had taken the three snakes to find them, Sam had recovered slightly. He was thrashing about within the tight coils of the snake. The other two had gone after Dean. Coiling and biting. Dean was down. Castiel had managed to use a water curse on the one on Sam, destroying it but he was still too weak to be of much help. Castiel tried the same water curse on Dean, destroying the two snakes effectively; however Dean was still worse for wear from the attack. Tattered clothes concealing nothing, he was already showing the signs of the poison. It was traveling faster because of the mass number of bites. Castiel rushed over to Dean's side, letting his hand fall gently on Dean's left shoulder. He snapped it back; the fever was already scorching his skin. The skin Castiel's naturally cool hand had touched was starting to pucker. Castiel set to work casting spells and trying to rid Dean's body of the venom. After a few stressful minutes of working tirelessly on his boyfriend, Castiel sat back, nothing more to do. He waited for Dean to show any signs, worsening or improving. He looked over at Sam's limp body as it began to stir, something Castiel wished Dean's would do.

"Fuck." Sam moaned holding his head as he sat up. "Dean!" He gasped as he lurched towards his brother. Castiel stopped him before he could make contact.

"I've done all I can. We can't do anything until he does." Castiel said forcibly helping Sam sit in the grass.

"His move. Ball's in your court jerk." Sam said laughing bitterly.

"Bitch." Dean choked out. The other two sighed in relief and moved closer. "Damn snakes." Dean said as he began trying to sit up. His shaky limbs would not support him so Castiel slipped behind him to hold him up.

"How'd the other two make out?" Sam asked. Castiel felt a small smile tug his lips; it was, after all, the way of the Winchesters to always think of others.

"Good question." Dean said smiling sheepishly.

"I suppose if you can walk Sam, we can go find out." Castiel asked. Sam nodded and managed to stand, leaning on his uninjured leg heavily.

"I'll manage." Sam smiled. Castiel nodded and scooped up Dean much to the Winchester's equal surprise. Dean tried to argue, using the same words Castiel had the other night. Castiel used the same words Dean had in the identical argument. They smiled at each other before they began the long trip to the exit. Castiel knew the way out so he led and soon enough they were stepping into the warm fire light of the waiting crowd. Everyone cheered when they saw the trio. Gabriel was first to reach them, throwing his arms around...you guessed it, Sam! The night went by quickly. Sam and Dean were rushed to the hospital wing to join the other two who'd been attacked by the snakes. Castiel, after prying Gabriel away from Sam, apprehended the culprit behind the snakes. Lucifer, having had a long standing vendetta against...well everything, had used his affinity for fire, and his slytherin lineage to concoct a plan. When Lucifer was locked away in the bowels of Azkaban Castiel and Gabriel went to the hospital wing to visit the Winchesters.

"I thought Lucifer was a brother...?" Dean asked. He and Sam were sitting in their thin white hospital beds on top of starched white sheets. Their snake bites had all been bandaged, Castiel had done most of the medical requirements before so they just needed time to recover.

"Yes." Castiel replied before being cut off by Gabriel who felt a story was needed.

"He and Michael were never really part of the family. First pancakes ya know?" Gabriel said smiling. First pancakes, test run, trial kid, the throw away, the first kid. "They were always fighting, arguing, taking sides, at each other's throats. Dad sent them away before they could fuck-er...mess up- the rest of the kids. After Lucy stabbed me, daddy dear disowned them. They don't know who the rest of their brothers are. He'd never met Cassie, didn't even know they were brothers." Gabriel explained.

"He stabbed you?" Sam asked with big worried brown puppy eyes.

"That was a loooong time ago Sammy boy." Gabriel said smiling and patting Sam on the head.

"That explains why you two didn't seem so brotherly." Dean said nodding. Castiel nodded and slipped his hand into Dean's.

"It was better he didn't know about me." Castiel said as he cuddled closer to Dean on the small bed.

"Cas...um...you're bleeding. All over the white sheets." Dean said awkwardly. Castiel, after apologizing repeatedly went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw all the small cuts over his face neck and ripping his tan robe. He sighed; mending it would be such a hassle. He hated asking Meg to do things like that for him when he could just as easily do it. He waved his wand and like that, all his cuts were gone. Like magic. Castiel smiled. Dean was waiting for him to get back. Gabriel was happy, Sam had survived the Triwizard Tournament, he had every reason to smile. He smiled, looking at the mirror, his tired blue eyes looked less tired, his pale skin looked rosy from his stupid smiling, his black hair was tousled. He had his next lesson already planned; his biggest worry was mending his robe. He could have done it with one wave of his wand but he preferred to do it by hand. He went back into the other room with that same stupid grin on his face. Crowley and Ruby were resting on the other side of the room, each with a gaggle of friends surrounding them. Gabriel was sitting with Sam and the two were smiling, faces very. Lose to each other. Dean looked like he was in a rage as he glared daggers at Gabriel. Castiel supposed, his boyfriend killing his brother would be a good worry to add to his list. He smiled as a bee floated through one of the open windows. Bees, a good subject for a class. They were not magical, but they were creatures worthy of note. Loyal to their hive, important, unacknowledged, the environment needed them even if they didn't want to. The magic in that, the magic of beeing needed, pun intended, was worthy of note so he began planning the class. Castiel laughed at his joke as he sat down with Dean.

"What?" Dean shot at him. As if Castiel would laugh at Dean.

"I just love you." Castiel said smiling and cuddling close to Dean on the perfectly tinny bed.

"Hey!" Gabriel yelled over at Dean and Cas. "Get away from my perfectly innocent little introvert baby brother!" Gabriel said as he tried to get up. Sam slipped his good arm around Gabriel and held him back.

"Leave them alone Gabe. Anyway, we could be doing the same thing." Sam offered with a smirk. Gabriel shot one last glare at Dean, a wink at Cas, and then began snogging Sam. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Cas.

"How old is he exactly?" Dean asked. An adult, dating his baby bro.

"Gabriel is seven years older than your brother." Castiel said. Dean grimaced, looked over at them then back at Castiel.

"If it makes him happy." Dean sighed as he curled up with Cas on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

They had about a month off from school, despite Castiel's perfectly prepared lesson plan. Chuck had canceled school to give the students time to recover from the intense final challenge ordeal. He smiled as he leaned back against his desk as his students began arriving. They looked giddy with excitement and Castiel tried to look as nonchalant as possible. He saw their eyes gravitate towards the ring on his hand. "Hello professor." Purred Anna.

"Hello Anna. Hello class." He smiled.

"That's a nice ring. Is it new?" She asked smirking as the entire class seemed to be engrossed in his facial expression.

"Why yes it is." Castiel said smiling.

"Might it have something to do with Dean's new ring?" She asked.

Castiel smirked. "It might." The entire class broke into coos and giggles.

"Might you tell us about it?" She pressed.

"Well class, do you remember the game we played? I asked a question about our topic of study for the day and whoever got it right got to answer. The class nodded. "We're going to play it again." He said. The class seemed to deflate.

"What's the magical creature for the day?" One boy asked.

"I have a very special treat for you today. Rufus." Castiel called. "Charlie." Two creatures came trotting out. One was the black unicorn from Gabriel. Castiel had named him Rufus. He was being led by a bright orange mare centaur. Her name was Charlie. The class oohed and she laughed.

"Questions." She declared. Just about every hand was raised. She grinned and pointed at one.

"What's your place in the hierarchy of the centaurs?" The girl asked.

"I'm the queen." She responded. The class faltered.

"Do you have a king?" A boy asked.

"I actually married a fairy." She responded. "A girl fairy." She added. "A girl fairy who is the queen of the fairies." She seemed to finally find the right words and was pleased.

"Now class." Castiel said gaining their attention. "Are they considered a being or a beast?" He asked.

"Being." Declared one student. Charlie frowned and shook her head but Castiel smiled and nodded.

"They prefer to be considered beasts but they are classified by the ministry as beings. You get to ask a question." Castiel said. The kid thought for a long time.

"Did you ask him or did he ask you?" He asked.

"Dean asked me and then we went together to pick out rings." Castiel said. "What's their classification?" Castiel asked.

"XXXX." One girl said. Castiel smiled and nodded. "Tell us about the rings." She grinned.

"That's not exactly a question but I'll allow it." Castiel said smiling sweetly. "I have more money that he so the ring I bought him was more...lavish." Castiel said. It has three rings in it, one is silver, the middle one which is a bit smaller than the other two, is platinum, and the other outside ring is white gold. On the inside I had them write 'Profound Bond' and I think he likes it but I'm pretty sure he just thinks' it's all just silver." Castiel said. "Mine is just silver and it has wings carved into the inside." He said holding out his hand for his students to moon over his new bling. It was silver and seemed to swirl around his finger like rippling water even though it wasn't moving. It was simple and elegant.

"Was it terribly expensive?" One girl asked. "The ring you got for him?" She pressed. Castiel shrugged.

"I'm more worried about my family coming in for the wedding." He said.

"Did you set a date?" One girl gasped. Castiel nodded. "Already?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Well I hoped you guys would have a pretty good idea what you wanted to happen. Chuck demanded we have it here and said all our students are invited. It's to be an entire school party like thing." Castiel sighed. All the girls went into a tizzy planning every last bit of the wedding for the rest of the class. The guys, Castiel managed to teach about the black unicorn named Rufus.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

The big day. The day of the wedding. All the students and staff of Hogwarts were there in their finest. The other two schools had gone and it was the weekend before the last week of school. Castiel's family would be arriving any moment how; he stood with Gabriel in his bedroom. He hadn't slept at all that night he was so nervous. Sam was going to be Dean's best man; Gabriel was going to be Castiel's. Gabriel was blabbering on about something or another. Castiel had turned him out long ago and was looking at the suit he had yet to put on. "It's customary for the best man and the maid of honor to sleep together." Gabriel said.

"Don't sleep with Sam." Castiel mumbled as he began very slowly moving towards his suit.

"Why not?" Gabriel pouted. He was already dressed in his suit. Chuck was the minister and Anna the flower girl. Jo, Pam, and Ash were the 'bridesmaids.' And Zachariah was going to walk Cas down the aisle Meg was the ring bearer.

"Because he is underage." Castiel said as he, very slowly, began undressing. Gabriel huffed and turned around so he had his back to his brother.

"And I am not. I need to get some Cassie. I'm lonely." He moaned. "And Sammy's such a sexy..." He stopped as there was a knock at the door.

"You're family is arriving currently sirs." Said a voice. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"I'll go deal with them. You finished getting dressed." Gabriel sighed. Castiel nodded and began dressing faster. He was going at a normal speed now as he slipped on his clothes.

The ceremony started, all the students were filling the great hall. Castiel and Gabriel's family were sitting in a reserved section at the head table with the rest of the staff. Chuck was standing at the altar with Dean. Jo, Ash, and Pam walked down the aisle gracefully joining Dean. Then Sam walked down the aisle followed by Gabriel. Then Meg followed by Anna walked down the aisle. His students had done well. White rose petals littered the floor. Zachariah linked arms with him as the song started. Castiel couldn't move. Everyone was looking at him. The entire school. His eyes found Dean who was looking nervous but when their eyes met he smiled. It was a grin that hid nothing but unbridled love. That was the way Dean loved, it was wild and free and he held nothing back. It was all or nothing, he loved with his whole being. Castiel felt Zachariah drag him forward a few steps and suddenly Castiel was very glad his brother was there for him. He would have either not started walking down the aisle or simply run to Dean's arms. His big brother kept him going at the right pace and then when they finally reached the altar he left for his seat. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. They got to the vows and Dean went first, taking out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Cas I love you. You can be weird sometimes but you're a good weird and..." He mumbled 'shit' under his breath. "So I wrote this speech for this and Sam helped but now that we're here it just seems wrong." Dean said as he balled up the paper and shoved it back into his pocket. "We haven't even known each other a year and it feels like we've been together an eternity. I love everything about you Cas. Every time I look at you it's like I get to see this beautiful artwork. And every time you smile I get light headed. I'm not really good at mushy stuff but...I love you." He said blushing furiously. "And I'll protect you and take care of you forever." He added shooting a glare over his shoulder at Zachariah, Uriel, and Raphael.

"I love you too." Castiel said as he slipped his hand into Dean's. "The first thing I ever said to you was I like your face." Castiel said smiling as he felt the entire crowd shift their attention from Dean to him. When I first saw you I had a million things going through my head. The...loudest I guess you could say, was that seeing your face was lime being punched in the face by beauty." Dean gave him a quizzical look. "You are so handsome and so intense, everything about you is. Your smile is dazzling; your eyes are like running through a meadow in spring, I finally understood why freckles are sometimes called angel kisses. I'm a generally eloquent speaker, but when I'm around you I get tongue tied because you make my thoughts...fuzzy." He giggled and Dean grinned. "All I think of is you. I love you Dean." Castiel said.

The rest of the day went in a blur. Cas and Dean rode off on unicorns, Dean on Rufus and Castiel on a white unicorn they had just caught recently. There were cheers as everyone went to the reception to eat and dance while Dean and Cas wandered around the grounds on their mighty steeds. They came to a stop at a small stream to allow the horses to drink.

"It's like we're living one of those stupid muggle fairy tales." Dean murmured.

"And we live happily ever after?" Castiel laughed. Dean nodded.

"Happily ever after." He agreed.


End file.
